


Hongbin's Mom has got it going on

by TakoyakiTsubaki



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bad Husband Taekwoon, Crack, Homewrecker Jaehwan, M/M, MILF Hakyeon, Mean Ravi, Songfic, Underaged Sanghyuk and Hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakoyakiTsubaki/pseuds/TakoyakiTsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk is a teenager who has weird fantasies about his friend's mom. </p><p>(Inspired by the song Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hongbin's Mom has got it going on

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with Hongbin's mom

_Hongbin, can I come over after school?_  
_We can hang around by the pool_  
_Did your mom get back from his business trip?_  
_Is he there, or is he trying to give me the slip?_

"Hongbin! Come on!" The younger boy called his childhood friend who was still inside. Hongbin peeped out the window and told him he was coming down.

Sanghyuk was sitting on the inflatable pool chair. He had his sunglasses on and he was ready to relax. Though, he had no idea if Hongbin's mom, Hakyeon, was back from his business trip. He had to be ready to impress him if he did come today.

Hongbin walked out the door and threw the towels he was holding on the plastic chairs by the pool. He slowly removed his thin t-shirt to reveal his well toned abs. He jumped into the water with a dive and emerged like the Little Mermaid does whenever she turned human in the movie.

But Sanghyuk ignored him. What Hongbin didn't know was Sanghyuk wasn't attracted to him, but to his mom Hakyeon. There was something about Hakyeon that turned Sanghyuk on. Was it his gentle smile? His amazing legs? His pretty face? Sanghyuk had no clue.

Hongbin went back up and grabbed some coke for the two of them. That's when he saw Hongbin's mom arrive, though looking a bit haggard.

"Hyukkie! Here!" Hongbin passed the bottle to him. He watched as Hakyeon started taking off his suit to reveal his amazing backside and his glorious butt hidden by a pair of very tight underwear.

Just as Sanghyuk can feel himself getting hard, he managed to pop the bottle cap off and get himself wet with the fizzy liquid.

Hongbin laughs at him thinking that it was just Sanghyuk's bad luck.

_Hongbin, do you remember when I mowed your lawn?_  
_Your mom came out with just a towel on_  
_I could tell he liked me from the way he stared_  
_And the way he said, "You missed a spot over there."_

Sanghyuk did it for the money. He volunteered to mow Hongbin's lawn just so he could have enough money to buy concert tickets. He glanced at Hongbin who was sun bathing. He looked ridiculous with his heart-shaped sunglasses and overly bendy straw.

As Sanghyuk continued working, Hakyeon appeared with nothing but a towel on. He approached the massage table and his masseur was preparing the table. Sanghyuk recognized the man as Wonsik. Kim Wonsik was a sick bastard. He knew about the younger boy's infatuation with Hakyeon and used it to taunt him. To make matters worse, Wonsik was Hakyeon's most frequent masseur.

He kept moving forward and watched as Hakyeon removed his towel, sadly Wonsik covered the scene from Sanghyuk. He laid down on the massage bed and Sanghyuk gulps as he sees the elder man's wonderful butt curve. His silhouette made Sanghyuk start sweating.

Wonsik gave him a smug grin and started rubbing oil on Hakyeon's back.

"Fuck." Sanghyuk muttered under his breath. He was getting horny just watching Wonsik give Hongbin's mom a massage.

"You missed a spot over there."

Sanghyuk spaced out after hearing Hakyeon's voice and accidentally ran over the garden gnome Hakyeon's ex-husband got for the family.

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me_

No one was as distraught about Jung Taekwoon leaving Cha Hakyeon as Hongbin was. He lost his father when he found out about the ongoing affair between him and his secretary Lee Jaehwan.

Sanghyuk only saw the two's separation as an opportunity to get together with Hakyeon. With Taekwoon out of the picture, Hakyeon could use a strong, responsible, good natured, handsome, young man like Sanghyuk.

The younger boy became Hongbin's crying shoulder after Taekwoon left the family. "Why would dad do this?" He cried.

As Hongbin sobbed and buried his face on Sanghyuk's chest, all the later can think of was how sexy Hakyeon looked. He knew it was inappropriate to be thinking lewd thoughts about your friend's mom as he was having a huge crisis, but when Hakyeon walked out of the bathroom and into his room in just his black underwear, it fueled the boy's imagination.

He thought of Hakyeon with dark makeup, wearing nothing but said underwear and thigh high boots, dancing on a pole. He provoked the young Sanghyuk to come to him.

He could hear the early 2000s pop-punk guitar solos playing as Hakyeon danced. His body glistened with sweat. "Hyuk." He moaned.

Sanghyuk was brought back to reality when Hongbin used his shirt as a tissue.

_Hongbin's mom has got it goin' on_  
_He's all I want, and I've waited for so long_  
_Hongbin, can't you see you're just not the guy for me_

Sanghyuk left Hongbin's room to take a piss. He didn't expect that Hakyeon would be swimming that afternoon.

"Oh shit."

He watched as Hakyeon pulled himself out of the pool. He can see the fruit of Hakyeon's hard work as the elder man flexes a bit. His abs were shinning with a thin layer of water. His swimming trunks tight on his legs. Sanghyuk swore he could see the outline of Hakyeon's penis.

He closed his eyes as his hands made it's way inside his pants. He imagined Hakyeon approaching him, soaking wet and saying his name.

"Hyuk... Hyuk..."

"Oh." Sanghyuk moaned. He thought about grinding Hakyeon. Thinking about how great the feeling of Hakyeon's hard dick would be when it's pressed to his own.

He imagined proposing to Hakyeon and the elder stripping until he was fully nude. He thought about riding Hakyeon and-

"Sanghyuk, what's talking so long?"

The door opened and a bewildered Hongbin appeared.

"Oh my god. Hongbin! I can expl-"

Hongbin quickly shut the door and smiled. He knew that Sanghyuk had a thing for him. And to see him masturbating at the though of him was the only confirmation he needed.

Sanghyuk quickly took his hand out of his pants and wiped all of the cum off his fingers. He stared out the window to see Hakyeon drying off. "One day. Just one day."

_I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Hongbin's mom_

Jaehwan woke up to the strangest dream ever. VIXX's beloved Maknae Sanghyuk had a creepy crush on Hakyeon who was apparently a MILF and Hongbin's mother.

"I will never try to watch early 2000s anything before I go to sleep."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't see that one coming. Hahahaha
> 
> Also, props to glabberfasted for entertaining my stupid ideas at 1 am


End file.
